With advancements in hardware and software technology, computers are integral tools utilized in various applications, such as finance, CAD (computer aided design), manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Further, an enhancement in computer functionality can be realized by communicatively coupling computers together to form a network. Within a network environment, computer systems enable users to exchange files, share information stored in common databases, combine or pool resources, communicate via electronic mail (e-mail), and access information on the Internet. Additionally, computers connected to a network environment, e.g., the Internet, provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
Some of the various types of data that a user can access and share include, but are not limited to, text data such as that found in a word document, graphical data such as that found in pictures, e.g., JPEGs, GIFs, TIFFs, audio data such as that found in music files, e.g., MP3 files, and video data such as that found in moving pictures files, e.g., MPEG, MOV, and AVI files, to name a few. In fact, nearly any type of data can be stored and shared with other computer systems. In many instances, the material contained within the various data types is copyrighted material.
Additionally, with the development of digital video broadcasting, e.g., DTV (digital television), HDTV (high definition television), and the like, computer systems are further utilized to capture, save and redistribute broadcasted video media. Broadcasted digital video media can include, but is not limited to, television shows, news broadcasts, movies presented for broadcast, etc. Disadvantageously, currently broadcasted video media content is not afforded protection from capture, (e.g., an indicator for indicating protected media, an encryption applied to the video media content, a proprietary player needed to experience the video media content, and the like) or unauthorized reproduction.
A common means to capture video media content is to have coupled to a computer system a hardware interface for receiving the video media, enabling capture of the digital video media. The hardware interface can perform some processing on the incoming digital video media including, but not limited to, filtering, compressing, or transcoding to a digital format prior to sending the content to a computer's operating system for playback or further processing. Once the broadcasted digital video media is captured, many readily available mechanisms, programs, and devices can be implemented to manipulate the digital video media allowing unauthorized copying, storing, reproduction, sharing, and/or other means of distribution. For example, the captured video media content can be written to a hard disc drive that is coupled to a computer system. In another example, the captured video media content can be written directly to a DVD recorder. Once the video media content in stored, it can be readily redistributed or shared.
There are many different types of network environments that can be implemented to facilitate sharing of data between computer systems. Some of the various network environment types include Ethernet, client-server, and wired and/or wireless network environments. A common utilization of a network environment type is for file sharing, such as in a P2P network or point-to-point network. Most P2P networks rely on business models based upon the transfer and redistribution of copyrighted material, e.g., media files, between computers coupled to a network, e.g., the Internet. A P2P network allows a user to acquire the copyrighted material from a computer, a web site source, a music broadcaster, a video broadcaster, and store and share the material with other users throughout the network, in some instances acting as a web site source or a music broadcaster.
It is also common for users sharing files in an uncontrolled manner to use freely distributed or commercially available media player applications to experience, e.g., listen, view, and/or watch, the shared files. In many instances, these media player applications also provide for downloading the media file from a P2P network, from licensed web broadcasters, from licensed digital video media broadcasters (e.g., HDTV), saving it locally, and then upload the media file onto an unlawful P2P or similar network and/or consumer recording devices. Unlawfully saving a media file can be as simple as selecting the save or record function on a media player application.
Additionally, many of the computers, web sites, and web broadcasters that share copyrighted material commonly do not control or monitor the files being exchanged between computers. Additionally, when web sites attempt to control or restrict the distribution of copyrighted material, e.g., audio, video, or other files, users seeking to circumvent controls or restrictions can, in many cases, simply utilize the recording functionality of a media player application and save the copyrighted material, rename the particular media file, and upload the renamed file, rendering attempts to control or restrict its distribution moot.
A disadvantage to the uncontrolled sharing of files, more particularly the capturing, saving, and uploading of copyrighted material, e.g., broadcasted digital video media files, is that there is currently no effective means to provide compensation to the owner (e.g., television network, public broadcasting television, movie company, etc.) of the copyrighted material. Studies have revenue losses in the billions due to unauthorized copying and inaccurate reporting of royalties.
Current methods of sharing media files do not provide adequate file distribution controls or proper accountability with regard to licensing agreements and/or copyright restrictions associated with shared copyrighted material.
Additionally, the video media file copyright holders are being sold on a premise that a large video media file (e.g., larger than a gigabyte) does not need protection because of its size. When computers where using 56 k modems, the size of a video media file would require substantial time to download or copy. Therefore, users may have been less likely to use a computer to record/capture/reproduce a large video media file because of the inherent size and time requirements. However, with the recent development of high speed communications, (e.g., DSL (digital subscriber line), cable DSL, T1 connections, fiber optics, etc.), these time and size constraints are no longer a concern, when compared to slow speed communications, (e.g., a 33.6 or 56K modem).
Devices and applications are readily available via the Internet for the express purpose of producing an exact video copy of media files. For example, many HDTV expansion cards that include software are readily available and designed to produce an exact digital video copy. Further, many applications are available that are designed to capture the digital video media during playback. This is commonly accomplished by the application “splicing” into input and/or output data paths within the computer system and capturing the video media content. These applications can capture the video media from a variety of sources including, but not limited to, a high-speed data connection, a DVD (digital versatile disc), or video CD (compact disc). Additionally, there are “ripping” applications, readily available via the Internet, that go to the video media file where it can “rip” the video file. Further, there are compression applications, readily available, that compress the video media file to a more manageable size, thus reducing the size of the video media. Many compression applications can provide 4× compression, meaning the video media file may be one-fourth of the original size after compression.
Further, many of the media player/recorder applications are designed to capture and record incoming media files in a manner that circumvents controls implemented by a media player application inherent to an operating system, e.g., QuickTime for Apple, Windows MediaPlayer for Windows™, etc., or downloadable from the Internet, e.g., RealPlayer, LiquidAudio, or those provided by webcasters, e.g., PressPlay, for controlling unauthorized recording of media files. Also, many digital recording devices, e.g., mini-disc recorders, MP3 recorders, and the like, can be coupled to a digital output of a computer system, e.g., a USB port, a S/PDIF out, and the like, to capture the media file.
It is desired to prevent recording applications, such as Total Recorder, Sound Forge, and numerous others, that are adapted to establish a connection with a device driver operable within an operating system to capture and redirect the media file to create an unauthorized reproduction of a media file. It is also desired to prevent recording applications from accessing a media device driver and making unauthorized copies of copyrighted material through some available network, e.g., wireline, wireless, P2P, etc., or through a communicative coupling. It is further desirable to prevent access to a media device driver by a recording application for the purpose of making unauthorized copies of media files from or to alternative sources, e.g., CD players, DVD players, removable hard drives, personal electronic and/or recording devices, e.g., MP3 recorders, and the like.
Current systems and methods of controlling broadcasted digital video media are inadequate.